


A Recording of Love

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Barry leaves Iris a goodbye video. Just in case.





	A Recording of Love

                “Hi, hey, Iris, uh, it’s Barry, obviously.” _He sounds so nervous_. “Um, if you’re watching this then I died. Sorry. I love you.” _I love you, too_. “Well, since I died, you’ll be alive, I hope and I hope I died saving you from that dick Savitar.” _You did_. “Anyway, I’m gone, so… keep living, okay? If you find love again, I want you to go for it with all your heart like you did with me. Any guy who catches your attention deserves it because you don’t love just anyone and your love is so… it’s so great, Iris. I want you to share that love with someone else someday. I know you won’t forget me or everything we had so I’m not scared of you ever forgetting me, forgetting us. If you’re never ready to open yourself up again to someone else, I totally get that, but, if you do find a time when you’re ready, don’t think I wouldn’t want that for you, too. I want everything for you, everything good and light and positive. There – there will be bad moments and there will be sad moments, but don’t think, for one moment, that my being there with you would have spared you the pain of life. Okay? And you’ve got friends and family that will have your back through all of that. I know you trust them, I know you love them. They love you too and they trust you too so don’t think you have to go through any of it alone, no matter what it is, okay? I love you so much. I want the world for you, Iris, all of it. This is my goodbye just in case anything should happen to me. I hope nothing does, but, well, life doesn’t really care about hopes and dreams and if my life ends saving yours it went to something good, something great. Keep running, Iris. I love you.”

                The video ends on his smiling face. She plays it again and again and again until she falls asleep, exhausted from the tears and the pain of Barry’s loss.

                “Keep running, Iris. I love you.”


End file.
